What Makes Them Enemies
by RoronoaGray235
Summary: Zoro and Kaku were a team, a great team. However, some incidents happened and they don't know each other anymore. I don't own One Piece. Rated T for the future.
1. Kaku & Zoro

**This is my second fanfic... but now it's the story between Kaku & Zoro! I was just pleased to make them friends! Kaku seems so friendly to me, and Zoro--well, he's my fav character XD Soooo... Nothing more to discuss... Please read & review!**

* * *

What Makes Them Enemies

"Ah, there you are. What took you so long?" the square-nosed boy demanded as a stray soccer ball bounced across the ground.

"Sorry." Zoro replied to the angry teen before he glanced at the ball, which rolled in his direction slowly, as if it wanted nothing less than to bump into his shoes.

The sun was glowing warmly; it looked as if it didn't want to disturb the two boys' conversation with thirst. A breeze blew lightly, passed over the entire field slowly, but let the silence remain untouched.

"Never mind, then." He smiled, "let's go!"

Zoro smiled gently. After all, Kaku was a funny and cheerful teen. He couldn't help but notice how close his personality was to Luffy_. They are both really freaking cheerful._ The only difference between the two was Kaku knew when to be care-free, and when to be serious. Luffy, of course, knew this too… He just chose to ignore it.

Kaku kicked the ball over and it arced easily into the goal.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Zoro complimented. He chased after the ball and kicked it to Kaku.

"Awesome?!" Kaku laughed as he caught the ball, "You didn't even block or catch it! Are you teasing me?!"

"No way." Zoro replied him with a chuckle and walked into his position across the field, "I'm a pretty bad player, anyway."

"Come on, dude! This is not the way we're gonna use our time!" Kaku yelled, "We have more work to do! Let's get started!"

"All right man, but you asked for it." Zoro laughed. He got himself ready to begin the game.

­­­

"Catch it, Zoro!!" Kaku shouted as the ball soared though the air, towards his green-haired friend.

"No need to shout!" Zoro yelled back. The ball landed neatly in his hands.

"Nice catch!" Kaku gave one of his thumbs up, "Now it's your turn."

Zoro exchanged his position with Kaku and began to search for an opening. He shot the ball strongly to Kaku's direction. Zoro screamed, "Ow, look out!!"

Kaku gasped in surprise. The ball rocketed towards his head, but just before it could smack him, he clapped his hands around it. The ball was resting on the brim of his cap. He breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew, that was a close one." A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead and came to a rest on his nose.

"Sorry!" Zoro ran towards him, an apologetic look creased his brow. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "You all right?"

"I'm alright, man. Thanks." Kaku smiled again, but the smile was bitter.

"No, that's a lie." Zoro insisted.

"Is that a fact? Because I could have sworn that _I_ would know if _I_ was hurt." Kaku teased.

_Thump!_ Kaku bounced the ball off his forehead. "Better watch your position. You're not a bad goal-keeper, chump."

Zoro grinned widely. "Is that a fact?" He grabbed the ball and headed across the field, "Or are you mocking me?"

"A fact," Kaku gave him a slyly look, "By the way, Zoro, do you know anyone that might wanna join our team?"

"Actually, I do know one guy," Zoro implied, "but…"

"Hm?" Kaku sat down on the dew-covered grass. His tracksuit was wet on the backside, but he kept smiling and shot Zoro an interested look.

"He's been busy with all his cooking-things. He joined the cooking club in our school."

"Hmph, what a pity." Kaku gave a half-frown-half-pout. Zoro laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kaku asked him. Zoro thought,_ he looks exactly like Luffy when he does that…_

"Nothing. Your face is just really… interesting."

Kaku jumped to his feet, "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, no!" Zoro laughed so hard he could barely stand. "Not really interesting, just funny."

"So… what do you mean?"

"You remind me of my best friend," Zoro curved his lips, turned it into a mature smile,"but he went abroad for a week."

"Uh-huh… Do you mind to ask him whether he can join our team or not?"

"Oh, boy!" Zoro bumped himself into the grass, "The only thing you think is only our soccer team!"

"That's because I CARE about it!" Kaku replied sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry, dude!" Zoro poked Kaku's back, "Keep cool!"

Kaku gave him a puzzled look, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You barely do that thing."

"What?"

"You poked me on the back," Kaku answered confusedly, "and said something like 'dude' or 'man'. That's not your true manner, right?"

"Yep," Zoro crossed his hands on his backside, "but it's so comfortable if I do that with the playmate I've known so far."

Kaku frowned, "No joking?"

"Nope."

"Oh, my. Zoro, are you trying to get asleep?" Kaku wiped his sweats.

"I'm trying to," Zoro closed his eyes, but suddenly he opened one,"Hey, there's a café nearby. Why don't you wait here while I buy you orange juice?"

"Good suggestion, where do you get that info?"

"I'll tell you later." Zoro stood up and started to run.

"By the way, Zoro, do you have any money?" Kaku yelled, but Zoro was too far away to hear his yell. He murmured, "Such a good friend."

Zoro ran across the street. He looked like that he was jogging more than running. His white-red-striped sport shoes began to be filled with sweats. He knew he wasn't supposed running that fast. He wasn't in hurry. He brought himself to the beverage machine near the café.

_Beep!_ The voice appeared from that machine. _Damn, what's with this machine?!_ _Bastard! _He cursed as another same sound roared louder. _Stop that! Just give me the orange juice and things won't be this complicated!_ He pushed the button once more. _Beeeeep!!_

"Shit!" Zoro kicked the machine lightly.

The crowd turned on his direction, but he didn't care. He just wanted to buy Kaku and himself orange soda, nothing more, nothing less. A fat old man with a grey big T-Shirt appeared from the café.

"How can I help you, young boy?" He asked gently.

"This shitty machine doesn't give me my orange juice!" He yelled. The old man gave him a confused look.

"I'm so sorry, youngster, but I know nothing about technical things…perhaps my employee will fix this thing up." He entered the café again.

Zoro waited impatiently. He was afraid that Kaku would stay on the hot, dry field with his sweats running around his neck and face. As he imagined Kaku's face, a familiar sound greeted him, "What's wrong, Zoro?"


	2. The New Guy

**Hi, all! Is the first chapter strange? I hope you can enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Zoro knew that it was him. He smiled and turned around to find the source of the sound, and he guessed it right. It was his blonde friend; the one Kaku might ask to join their team, as well as the one who was busy with his cooking thing.

"Er, Sanji…" Zoro frowned.

"Yea, it's me. What's wrong? In fact—don't tell me. My boss said that you have a problem with this vending machine… right?" Sanji went into the back of the machine. Before Zoro could reply, he began to check around the cables.

"Nothing wrong…" He answered, then threw Zoro a skeptical look, "Are you sure this machine is broken?"

"Sure it's broken…" Zoro answered awkwardly.

"The cables are all plugged perfectly and nothing is broken." Sanji moved over Zoro's direction and coughed a little, "Have you inserted the coin yet?"

* * *

"Now back to the beginning…" Kaku said roughly as he relaxed on the grass, "You're late again."

"Sorry, but you said I didn't have a time limit." Zoro laughed

"Yeah, you didn't." Kaku opened his can and took a sip.

"Well, you had a point. That was my fault anyways," Zoro chuckled, "I bet you never forget to insert a coin into vending machine."

Kaku burst out laughing. Zoro chuckled too. Kaku teased, "What the fuck?! That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"But in the end it all turned out okay!" Zoro yelled, "Because now we've got an awesome new member for our team."

"No kidding?!" Kaku screamed out, his juice was about to fall off his hand. Zoro shook his head confidently,"Oh, Zoro! You're so great!"

They did a high-five together, and then danced along the field. Zoro interrupted, "Hey, instead of doing this silly dance, why don't we do another exercise while we're waiting for that new guy?!"

"You make a point," Kaku replied, "but first, tell me how you got us a new member."

"Um, well, if I hadn't forgotten to insert the coin, I might not have seen him," Zoro began with his story, "He was the new employee of the café. He reminded me to insert the coin"—at this Kaku chuckled—"then asked me about what I was doing there. I told him that I bought the juice for the exercise break. He seemed to be interested in that so I asked him whether he wants to join us or not."

"And then?" Kaku took another sip and drop the empty can.

"I was right. He was interested with our team. He received my invitation after I told him that we're short on players."

"I see." Kaku said calmly. Zoro drank his juice until the can was empty and dropped it into the nearest trash can. The two sank into silence.

"Mind if I…?" the blonde interrupted from behind them. He joined the two on the grass, which now was dry.

"What?" Zoro asked, "Of course we don't."

Kaku laughed again. He wiped his tears, "You both are really best friends!"

"Huh? You're not going insane, are you?" Zoro rubbed his temple.

"Stop that. You look like an old man." Sanji teased.

"Well, there's something we need to do first," Kaku stood up and held his hand out to Sanji, "Introduction."

"That's a good point," Sanji smiled and shook Kaku's hand, "I'm Sanji. I'm joining this team."

"I'm Kaku," With his lips curved, Kaku asked,"Do you have any experiences in soccer?"

"Um, I don't think so…" Sanji seemed baffled, "I joined a cooking club in my school, but I usually play soccer with my classmates in a spare time."

"Oh, so you're the one whom Zoro said might join this team?!" Kaku involved happily. Sanji glanced at Zoro.

"You said that I might join this team?" Sanji asked his classmate, "You promoted me!"

"Don't get mad! This team is short on players and I've seen you play soccer before. So I thought you might be interested in."

"No, no, no. That's not what I asked you. I don't get mad. You said that I might wanna join this team, but what happened? I'm REALLY joining this team!" Sanji cheered.

"But this won't be enough. We need at least eleven players including us, another one for a back-up player, if possible." Zoro warned.

"Let's just do some drills for Sanji. We'll see how good he is." Kaku pointed at their blonde teammate. He really didn't mind Sanji's curved eyebrow. Or maybe he didn't even notice it?

* * *

Kaku, who was dry some minutes ago, now was all wet with sweat as he tested Sanji. Meanwhile, Sanji was… remained dry. He didn't look tired at all. Now Kaku knew how hard Sanji could be beaten up. Sanji was a great player, and Kaku really needed another orange juice.

"I can't believe it!" Kaku threw the ball to Zoro. He turned at Sanji, "If you joined us a long time before, we wouldn't need to be afraid to lose anymore!"

"You better believe it," Sanji laughed, "There'll be someone who can beat me up. I'm not the best player anyway."

Zoro stood up, "Wait a minute, you made our greatest-player captain tired, wet with sweat, and then you want to deny the fact that you're a great player?"

"I didn't say I'm not a great player. I said I'm not the best player!" Sanji grumped.

"You're the best player," Zoro complimented as the ball rolled toward Sanji's leg. He mimicked his tone, "You better believe it."

Kaku laughed out loud while Sanji rolled his eyes. His hair-covered left eye still wasn't uncovered even though the wind was running heavier. The clouds suddenly covered the sunlight caused the sky turned gray.

"Oi, it looks like it's going to rain."

"You got that right, dartboard-eyebrow."

"Shut up, stupid marimo," Sanji looked at his watch, "I have an appointment with my mates."

"You have other mates?" Kaku asked curiously.

"To be precisely, I joined a band."

"Cool! What are you playing?"

"Guitar. Oh, I gotta go. Sorry, chumps. See ya later!" Sanji ran across the field.

"What a busy kid. He's multitalented, isn't he?"

"Oh, perhaps," Zoro grabbed the ball, "He's got a job, he joined the cooking club, kenpo club, and a band. Now he's joining our team. That's why I told you that he's busy."

"What's his band's name?"

"Mugiwara Kaizoku Band. Pretty cool, huh?" Zoro grinned.

"Yeah, that's a pretty unique name." Kaku pulled his admiring face, "Who are the members?"

"Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Robin. You don't know them."

"Well, you're right, but still… Hey, it looks like you care about him, right?" Kaku rested his elbow on Zoro's shoulder.

"What?!" Zoro panicked, "No way!"

"I think so," Kaku smiled innocently, "You know all of his band member and the clubs he joined. There's no other reason for you to know all of them."

"I…It's just because…" Zoro felt his face blushed, "I was supposed to join that band too, but I can't manage time as well as that blonde can."

"Then, what about the other things you know about him?" Kaku beamed and elbowed his muscular teammate.

"I think I—." Zoro grasped his mouth as the words escaped.


	3. You What?

"You… what?" Kaku hesitated to ask. He didn't really want to assume that his best friend got an orientation problem—besides direction.

"I think that's all I know about him,"

Kaku frowned, then put up a grin, "You sure?"

"Oh, and he's single—if you want to know anyway. What? You interested in him?" Zoro teased with an echoing burst of laughter.

"Dear me, I think I do," Kaku decreased the curve of his lips, replaced by a dead-serious look.

"Oh—" was all Zoro could let out, after he stopped his laughter. He scooted closer to Kaku and patted his back gently, whatever it meant. Kaku just simply smiled as a response to Zoro's action.

"You know what, Zoro?" Kaku spoke after a minute of silence, "I was joking, actually."

Kaku avoided Zoro's fist on his shoulder, went away laughing heavily, "I never thought you will take that seriously! I don't have a crush on him!"

"Darn you, little squarebox!" Zoro blushed slightly, embarrassed that his best friend could play with him that easily.

"Ooh… You're turning red! I know that you do have a crush on him!" Kaku acted childishly.

"That sense of humor is never funny! Don't you think that same-gendered romance things are kinda freaky?" Zoro frowned.

"Hng, I understand that you're never into that kind of stuff but are it really that disturbing? I just take that as a joke, it's all." Kaku walked slowly towards his best friend and gave him a diplomating look.

"Well, I…" Zoro silenced, "I'm shivering only by thinking about that."

"Oh." Kaku replied shortly, and there was another awkward silence. Zoro didn't seem to budge to tell anything else; meanwhile Kaku just looked at his best friend confused. At first Kaku thought Zoro might have a crush on that blonde guy, but now he admitted that he was disgusted by same-gendered romance thought. Kaku hesitated to take Zoro's last sentence seriously or it was just Zoro's reply to conceal the fact that he did like Sanji.

"Thinking of what?" Kaku finally asked, "What image comes to your mind when someone talks about guys-with-guys romance near you? Is it that uncomfortable?"

"Ah—" Zoro shocked at the question, "I hate gays, that's all. I… I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Hell, no. Come on, Zoro. You just can't keep a thing that disturbing all along. I promise I won't tell anyone if you have a crush on him—or whatever you're hiding-"

"No," Zoro interrupted, "I don't have a crush on him, all right? In fact, I actually had a dark past with that guy."

"Oh? But you two seemed to get along so well…" Kaku said quietly.

"Let past remains past, okay? I know what's best for me!" Zoro yelled, slightly out of control but then managed to calm down for a second later, "Alright, I'll tell you everything."


	4. Keep The Secrets Safe

**Three reviews are better than none! Thanks for the support! :)**

**

* * *

**"Whoa, that was one hell of a memory…" Kaku finally commented in a small voice. His looks reflected a deep concern.

"You want to believe it or not, it's your very decision," Zoro smiled maturely, "I have paranoid for almost 5 years after that incident. I was always afraid that my home would…collapse and I buried dead."

"Oh… I'm really sorry. You must have hurt. I should have never asked you to tell me that." Kaku looked down, regrets crawled into his heart.

"It's okay; I've decided to tell you anyway. So I can remind myself about what ambition I've been holding until today: I want to be the strongest, to protect everyone important to me."

"You will be, my pal. No doubt about it." Kaku smiled, "You're lucky to have someone to protect. I don't."

"No, Kaku… You have your brother, your—"

"Stop it," Kaku cut coldly, "You don't have to cheer me up. I have nobody to protect, that's fine."

"Zoro, all I ever wanted to do was protect my self from the cruelty of life. I also have a dark past, with pirates…"

* * *

**-Kaku's POV**

"Kaku! You have another message from the organization!" I heard my older brother yelled impatiently from outside my room. His footsteps' sound got closer and my door was barged open. He handed me a white, blank envelope.

"Thanks," I grabbed the envelope, "How did you get it?"

"The postman just delivered it when you were out. I guess they think it's safer to send it in an ordinary way," he answered casually as he walked out of my room, "Hey, another two missions and make your brother proud, alright?"

I simply nodded, speechless. I always thought my brother was sort of disturbed since a bunch of pirates tortured our families to death. He seemed never lose his intimidating look and raging grudge against anything related to pirates. I remember he once broke our TV because a clip of Pirates of The Carribean appeared. I also hated pirates, but not as extreme as my brother did. I ripped the envelope open.

I could only stare blankly at the paper I just unfolded. I suddenly had a will to tell Zoro about my job of cleaning off pirates, which was maintained by a government organization, thanks to my brother. I started to read my next mission: Ah, just a group of wannabe little pirates on my ages. Sometimes I supposed my organization was taking this too seriously. Well, at least this would be easier than usual, I thought.

* * *

**-Zoro's POV**

"I'm home!" I shouted from the front door.

"Ah, welcome," a familiar voice replied from quite a distance away. The voice owner then approached me as I threw myself on the armchair, "That's so not like you. You don't usually make a noise when you get home."

"So what? Feeling disturbed?" I turned the TV on. A screen of black and white landscape image began to flash before my eyes.

"No, just to let you know…" the blonde guy offered me a canned cold beverage and put it on a coffee table beside me.

"From all the crew, why is it only you who has to be here?" I grunted, but still locked my eyes with the square moving images.

"Well, Luffy's been out to game centre with Usopp and Chopper, while Nami-San is going shopping," Sanji walked away, "If I'm unwanted, I'm outta here."

"Good, do as you please, as long as you're far from here." I smirked.

After the sound of a slammed door, I grabbed the canned cola he gave and opened the lid. I emptied the can quickly, as a result of my exhaustion. I shouldn't get tired this easily, I thought. Even half of today's exercise was spent by talking with Kaku... I sighed.

_All I want now is an hour of rest or two, _spoke my mind. As fast as I thought, my feet had already moved through the small apartment corridor to the upstairs floor. The white tiles created passable friction with my black boots as I sauntered slowly to my room. My weight seemed to be unbearable at the moment and my feet were extremely heavy. I felt all dizzy. _That brat must have put something in my cola…_ I assumed. After I told Kaku about _that _incident, it appeared came back to my present life. I put so much suspicious thoughts to Sanji, as if my paranoia started to strike again.

I ignored my thought and bumped myself deliberately on the bottom bunk bed in the corner of the room. I closed my eyes; contemplation began to sink slowly as I fell asleep in deep thought.


End file.
